Fabina At Age Seven
by dancingonathinline
Summary: just a little oneshot like my other "it all started with a note" for SarahEB97 Update- No longer a oneshot! Submit your lists now!
1. Prolouge

Hola colas,

Thus begins the 8 hour writing moment! I'm gunna start with Sarahs oneshot (SarahEB97) which is gunna be like my oneshot "It All Started With A Note" but it's a Fabina AU past fic. It'll take place when they're seven and in class together. After i finish her oneshot I'll move onto my contest entry for allyouneedislove1797's three oneshot contest. then i may do awilliam's four onsehot contest but I'm not certain yet. THEN if i still have time i MIGHT update haunted. MIGHT. heres the list of the words:

**1) Sweet Tarts**  
><strong>2) Zoo Tycoon the Game<strong>  
><strong>3) Cell Phones<strong>  
><strong>4) Harry Potter<strong>  
><strong>5) Firewood<strong>  
><strong>6) Couches<strong>  
><strong>7) Ants<strong>  
><strong>8) Coffee Mugs<strong>  
><strong>9) Cake Stand<strong>  
><strong>10) Iron<strong>  
><strong>11) Notebook Paper<strong>  
><strong>12) Curtains<strong>  
><strong>13) Lucky Charms<strong>  
><strong>14) Teen Camp<strong>  
><strong>15) Clocks<strong>  
><strong>16) Kissing Booth<strong>  
><strong>17) Barq's Root Beer<strong>  
><strong>18) Mosaics<strong>  
><strong>19) Aladdin<strong>  
><strong>20) The Big Dipper<strong>  
><strong>21) Chess<strong>  
><strong>22) Flashlights<strong>  
><strong>23) Shoe Phone<strong>  
><strong>24) Purple<strong>  
><strong>25) Coffee<strong>

eeeep! Im so excited for this!

disclaimer: I dont own HOA or any trademarked items used in this oneshot. I hope you like this sarah the actual oneshot should be up in a an hour two at most.

-angela1997


	2. Fabina Age Seven

_**Fabian's POV**_

_**"Ok class we have a new student coming into our class today. Her name is Nina Martin and she's seven years old. Everyone say hello to Nina." Mrs. Crabapple announced to us on the morning of Valentines Day.**_

_**"Hello Nina!" The class and I chorused.**_

_**"Now Nina why don't you go sit next to Fabian." My teacher announced. The girl walked over to me and smiled shyly before taking her seat.**_

_**"Hi. I'm Nina. I'm from America!" She greeted me happily.**_

_**"Hi. I'm Fabian." I said. She stuck out her hand and I stared down at it. She sighed and grabbed my hand shaking it up and down.**_

_**"So Fabian, What's it like going to school here?" She asked.**_

_**"It's pretty cool. I find myself watching the clocks most of the time I'm here though." I replied.**_

_**"Clocks?" She asked putting an emphasis on the 'S' in the word.**_

_**"Yeah there's one on the wall over the curtains, one over the cake stand at lunch, one over the couches over there..." I replied trailing off as I saw Mrs. Crabapple glaring at Nina and I.**_

_**"Nina and Fabian if you would kindly end your conversation I would like to continue my lesson on multiplication." She said sternly.**_

_**"Yes Mrs. Crabapple." Nina and I replied.**_

_**I was focused on the lesson until I felt the end of a note being pushed into my elbow.**_

**.**

**Fabian,**

**How old are you?**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Eight but I've only been so for a month.**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**What's your favorite candy?**

**-Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Sweet Tarts. What's yours?**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Purple Laffy Taffy. It combines my two favorite things: Purple and Stretchable Candy!**

**-Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**I like you your funny!**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**I like you too! Your really nice!**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Thanks! So do you want me to tell you like who you should stay away from around here? Or would that be rude?**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**No it wouldn't be mean. You can tell me.**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Ok Jerome and Alfie like to prank people so it's best to avoid getting them angry at any time.  
>Mara's ok very quiet though.<br>Amber is spoilt. She had a cellphone, and when it died she had her dad's company invent a shoephone, she has the Zoo Tycoon the Game (that isn't even available for sale yet), and last year when she found out Harry Potter was being shot near by she dragged us all over there. She's a sweet girl though. I'll let you think about these few before I tell you the rest ok?**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**I LOVE HARRY POTTER! I WISH I HAD BEEN HERE! IT'S MY ALL TIME FAVORITE MOVIE! BESIDES ALADDIN OF COURSE!**

**-Nina**

**P.S Continue with your evaluation please.**

**.**

**Nina,**

**I love harry potter too! I would love to play wizard chess. I'm really good at real chess.  
>Mick is my best mate. He's really into sports.<br>Patricia's kind've a goth pixie. She can be mean at first but if you warm up to her she's really sweet.  
>Joy. Well she's something. Last year at the carnival she had Amber trick me into thinking there was a fountain of Barq's Root Beer, but when Ambs took me to where it was the only thing that was there was Joy at a kissing booth. Ugh she's actually really creepy when I really think about it.<strong>

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Wow that's really really scary. She's probably crazy mature for her age right?**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Yea she is. She drinks coffee, Has her own cabinet of coffee mugs, and is already enrolled in Teen Camp.**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Wow. My parents barely let me eat Lucky Charms cuz they think there's to much sugar in them. :/**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**My parents are just like that. We're wasting alot of notebook paper. You'd think Mrs. Crabapple would let us talk on Valentine's Day.**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**I know right! Maybe she doesn't have a valentine. :(**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**That's so sad. We should be her valentines.**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Yea we should. But what can we give her?**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**The gift of friendship?**

**- Fabian**

**.**

_**When Nina didn't write back I looked over to see her staring me down with her lips pursed and her tiny hands on her hips. Man this girl is tough.**_

_**.**_

**Nina,**

**Ok um how about at recess we use construction paper to mosiac her a valentine?**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**I thought **mosaics were made of stone?****

****- Nina****

****.****

****Nina,****

****They normally are but last week we made mosiac ants using cardboard and construction paper.****

****- Fabian****

****.****

****Fabian,****

****But how do you keep the construction paper to stay on the cardboard. I mean I get that you can use glue but even then it'll still fall off.****

****- Nina****

****.****

****Nina,****

****We put wax paper over the finished project and ran an iron over the whole thing so it'll stick.****

****- Fabian****

****.****

****Fabian,****

****But how will we do all that at recess?****

****-Nina****

****.****

****Nina,****

****What house are you in?****

****- Fabian****

****.****

****Fabian,****

****Anubis.****

****- Nina****

****.****

****Nina,****

****Great! We just need to get a couple flashlights and we can sneak in and get the valentine done.****

****- Fabian****

****.****

****Fabian,****

****Cool! I'm up for the challenge! Your looking at the girl who found her way back home from looking for firewood just using the Big Dipper as a guide!****

****- Nina****

****.****

_****At recess Nina and I snuck into Anubis and finished Mrs. Crabapple's valentine. We got back just in time for class. ****_

_****.****_

****Nina,****

****Will you be my valentine?****

****- Fabian****

****.****

****Fabian,****

****Of course.****

****- Nina.****

****.****

_****Mrs. Crapapple's POV****_

_****Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter are the two cutest students I've ever had in my class. They think that I can't see them passing notes in class. I'm not going to yell at them though. What's the point it's not like they'll listen anyway.****_

_****"Um Mrs. Crapapple Nina and I have something for you?" Fabian said making it sound like a question.****_

_****"Yes Fabian what is it?' ****_

_****"Um we made you this card at recess." He said thrusting the card at my face.****_

_****"Oh thank you both so much." I exclaimed truly surprised.****_

_****"Your welcome. Come on Nina I'll show you where our house is." Fabian said. ****_

_****I watched both kids run out the door and at the end of the hall I saw Fabian grab Nina's hand. ****_

_****I think those two are going to get married one day.****_


	3. Super Important Author's Note

**Guys I'm kinda struggling here. My To Do List literally looks like this.**

**Update Haunted. It's my main priority and I don't wanna lose what's left of my fan base on that story.**

**Update the story I adopted: House of Darkness. I adopted it from shimmer379 and I promised her an update ages ago so I really need to get on that.**

**Add on to Fabina At Age Seven. I got a new list to work with. The next chapters gunna be mickber.**

**Update Vacations Never Last... The only reason this is so far down on my list is because I already have 80% of this story planned.**

**So as you can see I have a lot to do and summers dying down pretty fast. Bear with me updates will come but probably not this week. **

**Sorry for the massive author's notes.**

**- angela1997**


End file.
